


Tea(pot)

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [28]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Service Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Gavin Free learned in his time at Rooster Teeth it was this: no one could change the minds of Burnie Burns and Geoff Ramsey once they set their sights on something collectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea(pot)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** larziepan: _Everyone secretly looking into getting Gavin a Seizure alert dog._
> 
> Okay, I may be late, but this one made me giggle. Hopefully you guys like it as much as I do! Enjoy~

If there was one thing Gavin Free learned in his time at Rooster Teeth it was this: no one could change the minds of Burnie Burns and Geoff Ramsey once they set their sights on something collectively. Normally, this would never be a problem for him; he would just laugh at whoever the victim was that time, but, this was different. He was the victim, and there was no laughing it away.  
  
"No. Absolutely not," he huffed, crossing his arms like a petulant child being scolded by his parents; his look was even complemented by a pout, which did nothing to deter the elder men's mission.  
  
"Come on, Gav! What if you're by yourself and you have a seizure?" Burnie reasoned in his best fatherly voice.  
  
"I'll call, like I normally do."  
  
"What if you don't have your phone, buddy?" Geoff's turn to try and reason with the British lad. Not that he faired any better.  
  
"When do I not have my phone, Geoffrey?"  
  
"It could happen!"  
  
"Look, Gavin, we're just trying to look out for you. This could be a really good thing for you. You won't be alone during seizures; not to mention it'll give us a peace of mind," Burnie tried again, giving Gavin a benign smile, patting his knee like he would a child. Gavin sighed, dropping his arms.  
  
"Look, I know you're just looking out for me. But...this is a bit over the top. I mean...a service dog? I'm not that bad!"  
  
"After what happened? Gavin, you could easily have another Clonic-Tonic again. What if Meg isn't home? What if you can't call us?" Geoff's gaze had turned almost pleading as he looked at the foreigner, his voice dropping a bit, "What if we don't get to you in time?"  
  
Gavin's stubborn gaze softened as he sighed, dropping his arms, shoulders slumping, "I just..."  
  
"We know you don't want treated any differently, Gav, but, after everything...can you at least humor us and take a look at some of the dogs? Maybe you'll find one you love," Burnie gave him a half smile, just as desperate as Geoff to get the younger man to give their idea a try; slowly but surely they were breaking down his defenses.  
  
"Fine, I'll give it a go. But, if I don't like any of them, I'm not getting one."  
  
"Deal."  
  
It took a month for the required paperwork to be processed, and during that time, he found himself dreading the trip to the office where he'd be taking a look at the...the _animals_  he could choose from (he refused to think of the word _service animal_  because it made him sound much worse off than he was). But, soon enough, he was sulking in the backseat of Geoff's beloved vehicle, Burnie giving him a prideful grin in the mirror as the three headed downtown to meet with Sophie, one of the coordinators for the service dog training program at the Austin Animal Center. Any other time, he would probably be more than happy to go play with animals at the shelter, but, at the moment, he wanted nothing to do with the trip.  
  
And it showed. Mostly in the way he slumped in the building after his "Mummy" and "Daddy" as he had taken to calling them in the snarkiest way he possibly could. It had backfired on him, though, when the two men had taken to calling him "Junior", "Sport" and "Buddy", along with playfully acting as though they really were a married couple whose son was a British twink. Silently, he made a mental note to find a new job, before they were being greeted by a cheerful, larger woman in her thirties, auburn hair tied back and clothing baring various brown paw prints, obviously from some of the more excitable inhabitants of the shelter; she introduced herself as the Sophie they had been speaking with, and Gavin couldn't help but give her a small smile as she shook his hand.  
  
"So, you're Gavin, right? Well, welcome to the Austin Animal Center; I'll be the one showing you around, and showing you what's available," she gave him a kind smile, motioning for them to follow her, deeper into the building "So, your paperwork states you have absense seizures, right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Surprisingly, we might get more clients with that form of epilepsy than what people normally think epilepsy is."  
  
Gavin blinked, obviously startled by the information, "Really? I would have thought it was the other way around."  
  
"Well, I guess it just means you're in good company, right?" she chuckled and all Gavin could do was nod in return, gaze turning upon the animals now before him, dogs watching him, tails wagging happily, obviously pleased to see someone. He had to admit they were cute. "We have mostly lab and lab mixes as our trained dogs, however, we do have some smaller breeds available, along with some more of the medium sized, like Sarge here. He's a German Shepherd mix, and is a total sweetheart."  
  
The aforementioned canine watched him eagerly as he bent closer, ignoring Burnie and Geoff's snickers at the dog's name. The moment his hand pressed against the kennel gate, Sarge gently licked his fingers, tail speeding up along the concrete he was sitting on. While he had to admit Sarge was, indeed, a sweetheart, he just didn't feel like the dog was for him; obviously, Sophie had been doing her job for quite a while, easily picking up on his emotions.  
  
"If bigger dogs aren't your thing, we have Peanut here. She's a Pembroke Welsh Corgi; she has a lot of energy, but she's also conviced she's a lap dog," Sophie had guided them over to the tan and white canine, Peanut eagerly jumping up on the gate, butt wiggling in excitement. Gavin grinned, liking the energy she seemed to have, instantly starting to babble to her, like any other human would do when they saw a puppy or small dog.  
  
Once again, he ignored the snickers from behind him.  
  
Something was still off, however. As much as he liked her, there just wasn't that feeling he was hoping for from an animal that was basically going to become his familiar. His gaze seemed to wander over to a figure he spotted wandering through the kennels: a calico cat, sploches of brown covering its coat. His eyes lit up as he tried to get the feline's attention, succeeding within moments, the cat jogging over to rub its head against his outstretched hand. He heard Sophie hum in realization behind him.  
  
"I take it you're more of a cat person, Gavin?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I am. Bloody love cats," he grinned widely, picking up the purring feline, cradling it close, "Don't think they have service cats though."  
  
"Actually...you happen to be holding the first certified service cat in Austin. That's Teapot, Tea for short, and she's trained to sense seizures up to an hour and a half before they happen, alerting you by both vocalizations and by physical cues."  
  
Gavin was still stuck on "service cat." So were Burnie and Geoff.  
  
"Service cats are a thing? Holy sh-crap, Gav, it was like she was made for you," Burnie laughed, reaching out to ruffle the fur of the cat in his arms, recieving a purr in response, "And her name is even Tea. It's a match made in Heaven."  
  
"Do you like her, buddy?" Geoff gave him a lopsided smile, patting Gavin's shoulder. Gavin's gaze moved from Tea up to Sophie.  
  
"What do I have to do to take her home today?"  
  
Another hour and a half of paperwork and cuddling his new friend, Gavin found himself with a splitting grin across his face in the backseat of Geoff's car, an appointment for a bit more training with Sophie the following week, and a loudly purring calico in his lap.  
  
Maybe getting a service animal hadn't been a bad idea after all. 


End file.
